


Querencia: (n) a place where one feels safe,home.

by innsaei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Birthdays, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Time Skip, yearning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsaei/pseuds/innsaei
Summary: It had been a while since he had Iwaizumi with him on his birthday. He always called right on time but it wasn’t the same feeling with miles, statics and time in between them. Oikawa missed Hajime whispering birthday wishes softly to him, today ever more than other times.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020, Oikawa Week 2020





	Querencia: (n) a place where one feels safe,home.

The last thing Oikawa expected himself to do on the night before his birthday was to run across a bridge. 

From a distance, he could see the lights from Ashford Avenue colour the rippling water below in varied hues as the city lights slowly came on. A canopy of silver sequins had emerged illuminating the pitch-black sky. The Condado lagoon beneath him glistened, mirroring the canopy of stars and the luminescence from the lamps that lit up the bridge. He checked his phone and slowed down a bit to catch his breath before shifting to brisk walking. There was still five minutes to go before he turned twenty-seven.

He had reached the spot where his teammates had told him to wait, right in the middle of the Dos Hermanos Bridge. As far as his eyes could see, there were no signs of teammates yet.

Oikawa sighed as a slight breeze ruffled his hair, the sounds of passing traffic receding to a monotonous hum. If he would have been in Japan, he would have been surrounded by the boys and they would have been already drunk even before his birthday started. He could clearly see Makki clapping his hands loudly as Mattsun would sprout some really unfunny jokes. And he would be there.

_ Iwachan. _

Right next to him, smiling his stupid fond smile at Oikawa while subtly linking their hands together underneath the table. Oikawa blinked slowly, a pang of nostalgia settling in his chest. It had been a while since he had Iwaizumi with him on his birthday. He always called right on time but it wasn’t the same feeling with miles, statics and time in between them. He missed Hajime whispering birthday wishes softly to him, today ever more than other times. 

It was almost midnight and he was starting to get suspicious about the very obvious absence of his team. He exhaled softly as he watched the bridge arch beautifully over the clear lagoon and found his mind recalling the bright red bridge that led to Fukuurajima. He had spent countless days running on the bridge with Hajime, laughing as the sun dipped in the horizon, lilac skies around them. It was nights like this that made Oikawa miss home. 

Sighing, he turned to his left, his eyes skimming over the passing heads when he stopped short. In the distance, he heard a clock chime somewhere ushering in his birthday.

“Happy birthday Tooru.”

There was a soft smile. There were green sparkling eyes that put the stars to shame. And there was him. Standing five feet away, holding a single pink camellia, Iwaizumi smiled before opening his arms wide. 

Tooru could feel his grin reaching his eyes as he closed the five feet in two strides before throwing himself into those arms. Wide enough to only hold him and keep him safe, wide enough to hold Tooru’s entire world.

“Iwa-chan?”, he whispered into the folds of Iwaizumi’s shirt, afraid that if he looked up Hajime might just disappear.

“I’m here”, Hajime whispered as his arms engulfed Oikawa, pulling him close and crushing the distance that had existed between them.

18,059 km of love lines that ran between them.

There were nights when Oikawa missed home. But his twenty-seventh birthday was not one of those days. That day, he had his home right next to him. His home smelled like citrus lemon of summer nights and had olive green eyes with flecks of stormy grey, knew every curve and edges of him and had spaces where Tooru fit in so seamlessly and effortlessly. His home also happened to be a part of his rival team but Tooru learned to love him even from across the net and most important of all, his home was named one certain Iwaizumi Hajime.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi canon. That's all. this was literally me projecting my brainrot so ignore the very obvious fact that it is not proofread at all.


End file.
